


Tell Me

by lunezn



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Idk how to tag yet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:28:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23236957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunezn/pseuds/lunezn
Summary: suddenly mark ignores donghyuck.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 3
Kudos: 76





	Tell Me

donghyuck could say he knew the look in those pair of eyes he's grown to love. he could say he knew the boy infront of him, more than the boy knew himself. he's certain he has the boy figured out, from every crevice, every mole, every wrinkle , every smile line, every knuckle, every thing that makes up the boy. 

but he doesn't. 

not when those pair of eyes he's grown to love, with the usual shy smile, hides away. not bashfully. no, guiltily. the shy smile turns into a grimace and stays that way these days. it's the eyes of guilt he's sometimes met with, if the boy wasn't quick enough to look away. it makes donghyucks' heart turn and coil into a ball of fire. he wants to be angry that his bestfriend had made a decision for both of them. something that's effecting everything around them. he wants to storm up to him and shake him hard to the core, to straighten what had been twisted. 

all donghyuck's left with is confusion. confusion and anger, disappointment even. 'isn't he being a bit immature? why couldn't he just talk to me, instead of ignoring me? what's wrong with him?' 

and as he tosses and turns, tries to get his mind to quiet enough to fall asleep, one thing doesn't leave his mind. when has it ever left his mind really. 

mark hyung  
mark hyung  
mark hyung  
mark hyung  
mark hyung. 

the next morning, he's hustled bright and early to the music show. stuffed into a van half asleep with his members surrounded by him just the same. once he opens his eyes again, they've arrived and are once again being shuffled into a green room to prepare for the pre-recording of a music stage. 

and, really. really, does donghyuck try hard not to make eye contact with minhyung. mark lee. whatever. he couldn't stand the boy at all right now. he had made up his mind this morning, the minute he woke up and got pushed aside and ignored again. 'how long exactly, has it been since the last time they really talked?'

he knows the other members are annoyed and tired of the quarrel. renjun confronted him about having to make up with mark but he instead brushed it off, putting blame solely on the older one. 

"hyung always comes around doesn't he? if he's being this childish, then you go and confront him yourself. tell him to stop being so immature for me while you're at it. the dongsaengs will get confused who's really the hyung of us all if he continues to act this way" renjun scoffs at that and mumbles something under his breath. donghyuck doesn't quite catch it, but he doesn't care. he knows he's being petty, knows he's being childish. but so is mark, so is his hyung. 

"gosh, seriously," donghyuck can't help but let out a little chuckle because his hyung really, just really isn't being professional right now. they should've made up by now, should've went back to harmless banters by now. 'seriously, why is mark being like this?' 

pre-recording goes as smooth as it could've went. everything is fine, really. not until their actual stage comes and they walk on stage to get into formation. that's when everything seems to build up, all the tension, and donghyuck really wants to argue back more but he refrains from it. they have a whole audience infront of them, seriously mark. 

once their performance ends, they head off stage and start packing up to head back to the dorms. the other members go back to their respective dorms meanwhile donghyuck and mark goes back to the 127 dorms. to say the elevator up was awkward, was an understatement. he doesn't know how they kept from going at each other's throats the whole way, not until they got into the dorms. 

mark ends up pushing him to the side as he made a bee line towards his room. donghyuck decided he's had enough. storming into marks' room, all he sees is red. all he feels is the pent up frustration from all the weeks leading up to this. 

"SERIOUSLY WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM MARK? WHY ARE YOU BEING SO CHILDISH?" 

"IT'S HYUNG, HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU! SHOW SOME RESPECT, IM YOUR HYUNG! HYUNG!" 

"HYUNG?" donghyuck has to scoff because mark has been acting like anything but a hyung lately, "HOW COULD I CALL YOU THAT WHEN YOU'VE BEEN ACTING LIKE A CHILD THESE LAST FEW WEEKS? JUST TALK TO ME INSTEAD!" 

"seriously donghyuck, you're acting like everything should be fine, when you- when you go and do that. how am i supposed to pretend everything is normal after that?" mark seems to calm down but the waver in his voice tells donghyuck how scared his hyung must be right now, all of a sudden. donghyuck opens his mouth to retort but mark continues,

"how could i be normal after you kiss me? you pushed your boundaries this time and shouldn't i have a right to be mad? don't i get that right?" 

"you don't because you wanted me to kiss you, mark. you can't lie, not to me because i know you. you said it that night, you wanted me to kiss you and when i really did, you got scared and suddenly you're acting like you didn't want it. that hurts more, hyung. i showed you my feelings and usually pushing me off is something i'm used to, but you know this time is different." 

marks' eyes doesn't mean donghyucks when he lets out a shakey breath and replies, 

"i- i - i never thought of you that way. it was a mistake. you know that. i just thought whatever tension we had would finally be resolved. but it didn't and i realized i- i didn't want what you want. i'm sorry hyuck." 

this, donghyuck thinks, this is what hurts the most about loving lee minhyung. about loving someone like mark lee. he's too much of a coward to let his heart get what it wants. and donghyuck knows he had no chance to begin with. he thought if they had played this cat and mouse game, this push and pull, for awhile it would make him come to a realization. but he realizes it was all for nothing, because mark believes they can't work. they were never a possibility. 

donghyuck thinks he wouldn't be able to stay in marks' room for a minute longer. they should end this anyways. donghyuck should put an end to his feelings anyways, he should've done it earlier. maybe it wouldn't hurt this much. 

"okay. okay hyung, it's fine. let's just don't let this get in the way anymore. i'm fine being your bestfriend, your bandmate, so- so let's just move past this. i'm sorry hyung for causing the trouble. get some rest." 

donghyuck goes to his room without turning back, he doesn't have to see how mark looks. doesn't have to see the regret of his bandmate. he can take it. they were fine being bestfriends anyways, if they could go back that way. yes, yes they could because they're the token bestfriends in nct. 

donghyuck really does tries his best to not let it affect him, he tries his best to pretend. after a rejection like that, after what he settles for instead, it wasn't like he could've turned away and leave everything behind. mark was bound to be in his everyday life anyways. all donghyuck had to leave behind was his feelings he kept for years, and he convinces himself it's okay to feel a little empty for the next few months. it takes time to heal, or that's the best advice the internet can give him. he was still the one to bring positivity into every room, so he fulfills his role. 

and if donghyuck cries himself to sleep, no one needs to know. the next day, donghyuck is always fine and happy anyways, right.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first work so im sorry if it lacks literally everything skfjgld, it seems kind of lousy and cringey cheesy but thank you for reading! please leave a comment, feedback is always appreciated <3  
> thank you!!!! have a good rest of ur day<33


End file.
